Double Trouble
by TheWazzupPeople
Summary: Two orphan, twin sisters seek adventure on a ship of the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. They will do absolutely anything to get aboard, including disguising as boys. Will they be able to pull it off? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble

**My friend and I were talking about the potc movie and we got this great idea so we decided to write it down. **

**So I have to give her half credit! So special thanks to her! And we own this story equally.**

**Summary: Two orphan, twin sisters seek adventure on a ship of the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. They will do absolutely anything to get aboard, including disguising as boys. Will they be able to pull it off? Also will they find their long lost parents as they sail the 7 seas? An old friend of Jack joins the ship also. Secrets will be revealed, fights will be fought, adventures will be umm well adventured! **

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but we do NOT own pirate of the caribbean. Anything unfamiliar means that we own it. **

**Just so you, this is partially a sparrabeth story, so Elizabeth will come later on. Also it may have some stuff that is related to the 21****st**** century. But now, (drumroll please) we present...THE STORY! Please enjoy and R&R! **

Chapter 1:

Cynthia's POV

I've always been the classic troublemaker at school, but I've NEVER gotten into as much trouble as this. Oh, hi there! I'm Cynthia! Yeah I don't really have a surname...I'm an orphan...never knew either of my parents. This is probably the part here you'll go, "Awwww poor Cynthia! Never got any parental love!" but the truth is, life's much easier without parents! No one to tell you to do your homework, brush your teeth, wash behind your ears, blah, blah, blah, and all that nonsense. Just me and my sis, Olivia, hanging 'round on the streets. And now to answer a few questions: Yes, we do steal. No, we're not lonely. Yes, we get pity from anyone who sees us there and get free food and some loose change. No, we don't attend an orphanage, and we never will. Answer any of your questions? If I didn't, who cares!

Olivia's POV

It's nice being the most popular girl at school. But hard. Everybody takes me for a girly, innocent type of girl. Well to be honest I'm not... I try hard to be, but I just can't! It seems that my mom or dad, whoever they were, were some real bad-asses! Cause both me and my sister are really bad. Like stealing, hiding, spying and pulling pranks sorta bad! Well maybe living alone toughened us up but I just can't help thinking it's genetic. Anyways, even though we're both bad, I guess I got lucky and became the popular one. Unfortunately, my sis became just a tiny bit popular, I guess since I'm her sister. She's mostly hanging around the boys, playing sports with them...YUCK! Sometimes I can't believe she's even my sister, hanging around with all those rotten pigs... But sometimes I can't help but feel like joining her. Gossiping and shopping all the time gets on my nerves sometmes!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cynthia's POV

So anyway, right now, I was looking out the window to the sea. Yeah, our school is right next to the port. Well, what do expect from a school called "Port Royal High School"? So anyway, we were in history, I wasn't listening to a thing, reading my worn out, stolen copy of "Pirate Tales and Adventures" under my desk. I stole that book when I was only 5! So I was currently reading about the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and how he got mutinied an escaped from an island using sea turtles, when I saw a mysterious ship in the rain. "Who would be crazy enough to sail in a thunderstorm?" I thought.

I took a closer look. 'Omg! Could it be?' I thought to myself. I turned back to my book and flipped a few pages till I landed on a picture of the ship.  
><em>The Black Pearl<em> was labeled in fine print.  
>Is this… The Black Pearl? Captain Jack Sparrow's ship! Omg, it is! This could be the adventure I've been longing for! I got to do something but what? This calls for an evil plan.<br>I started whispering to Olivia who was right next to my seat, "Psstt Olivia! Olivia! Oliv-"

"Alright already I'm not deaf! What do you want?"  
>"Look outside and tell me what you see." She looked outside, looking quite annoyed. What did I do?<br>"It's a...boat?"  
>"A ship! We're going on!"<p>

"Are you completely INSANE?" she half whispered half yelled by then.

"Yep, otherwise this probably never would work!"  
>"But they don't accept girls onto ships!"<p>

"How would you know that?" I gave her an annoying, knowing smirk  
>"Fine I read some... pirate books"<br>"Huh uh! I knew it! You like them too! Anyways we would disguise as boys. I already thought of our boy names... It could be Kyle and Justin!" my voice was overly excited like I was planning this moment all my life.  
>"There's no way I am going! This is completely nuts... Leave behind everything and everybody we know and go on some strange ship of some strange guy! Have you thought this through?"<br>"Yes I have! And I'm going anyways, with you or without you. I'm not going to pass up this once in a lifetime chance!"  
>"But..." she started<br>"Teacher! I REALLY need to go to the bathroom. May I?" I asked innocently.  
>The teacher who was used to my tricks was hesitant but nonetheless she just nodded.<br>I took slow and steady steps. 'She will come.' I thought to myself. 'She just needs a few seconds to think and...'  
>"Teacher, I also have to go" Olivia raised her hand.<br>'Bingo...' I smirked to myself.

We both scurried out of the classroom.

"Are you ready for adventure?"  
>"Yeah yeah let's just go before I change my mind."<br>"Then come on they're almost leaving!"  
>I popped open a locked window with my hair pin, and we jumped out onto the port. We went into a building that said "Good Sailors Needed" The building was pretty run down and you can clearly smell the smell of rum lingering around it. It was pretty dirty and there was a faint shadow surrounding it.<p>

"Are you sure this is the one?"  
>"Positive. I saw him walk in here."<p>

"Why'd he be so...what's the word?...ummm...inviting?"  
>"yeah cause a run down, stinky, old building seems soooo inviting!" I answered sarcastically.<br>"No I mean any old guy can see the sign and walk in here! Even a guy in the navy or, or some hobo named Bob!" she pointed out.  
>"Ok but I'm guessing he rules out the ones that aren't "pirate material" and keeps the one that will be a help on the ship!"<br>"Oh that makes sense... well as much as anything concerning pirates can..."

"Let me do the talking when we get inside. I know more about pirates than you" "Fine!" We went inside...but we didn't see anyone.

"Hello? Anyone here? Heard someone was recruiting people for a ship!"

"You heard correctly" said a voice from the shadows. "Duh! There was a sign at the door!"

"How old are ye lads?" he asked.

"Sixteen" I answer nonchalantly.

"Quite young to be going on a sea voyage!"

"We're not children!"

"What can ye do?"

"Well I can fight with a sword...better than her!" I started saying. This is true! I took secret lessons.

"And we can do basic navigation, read, write..."

"Go on..."

I suddenly remembered another important detail, "and I can steal the pants off a rich guy without him noticing until he looks in the mirror!"

"I can escape out of tight situations..." Olivia said.

"I thought I told you not to speak!" I whispered to her angrily.

"Well I couldn't let you brag on forever, could I?"

"Let the lad speak. So what else can you do?" he asked Olivia.

"Well basically we know how to steal if needed, we know how to hide when requested. I know how to take on a fight and I can also be manipulative!" she said proudly.

Pfftt and she says I brag…

"Huh… the qualities of a good pirate." He said while playing with the rings on his fingers.

"But… you need to prove you indeed possess these abilities." He gave us a serious smile.

"You two must duel!"

'Duel? With Olivia?' I smirked. 'This will be fun'

"With sword… Just to see your skills. " he added.

"Fine! We shall! Do you happen to be carrying two swords?" she asked me.

"Do you even need to ask?" I smiled and took out two swords I had tucked away in my pocket. It was actually a knife that turned into a sword.

"Pardon me, before you fight, I never got your names."

"Oh it's Kyle! And here is my twin brother Justin!"

'Phew I'm so glad I thought of the names ahead of time.'

**Ok so that was chapter 1! Stay tuned for chapter 2! It will be coming out soon…. Enough! In the mean time just click that little button and review! Tell us what you think. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok just to warn ahead of time we switch the POVs a lot. But that's only because we need to get both of Cynthia's and Olivia's perspective. They are both equally important in this story. This chapter mainly focuses on how they feel about going and packing and stuff but the next chapter will have more action, promise. And to those who would want jack sparrow to say more and appear more and stuff, don't worry! He is going to be a really major part in this story. Also this is a Sparrabeth fic so Elizabeth will come on later on. It will all add up once you've gotten really into the story. Don't worry we'll explain everything. So hope that cleared up any confusion. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2:

Olivia's POV:

I don't know why but I feel excited that I'm going to duel with someone. Not frightened or anything like that. It's like I was born to fight. But Cynthia has an unfair advantage! She took "secret" lessons. Yeah well not a secret from me. But I have this feeling like although I don't have any sword skills or whatever, I could still beat her. Well not beat her since she took those lessons since she was 12, but fight decently enough.

We each got a sword. "Best two out of three rounds" the guy said, "Ready...fight!" Cynthia swung at me with her blade. I blocked. Cynthia struck again. I blocked. It went on like this for a while until I finally got the courage to try to strike her. I struck, and she somehow twisted my blade away, leaving me defenseless. She aimed her sword at my neck. "I win this round!" she smirked. Me and Cynthia have this annoying smirk that we use when we beat each other or someone at something. God, it's SOOOOO annoying when Cynthia uses it like that! Sure, I use it all the time on her, but it REALLY gets on my nerves when she does it to me! "Round two! Ready...fight!" this time, the round went much quicker. "In your face!" I said when I beat Cynthia.  
>"Now for the last round, prepare for some ass-kicking!" Cynthia said threatenly. She is OVERLY competitive. But what can you do, so am I.<br>"I am taking you down! Down to donkey town!"  
>That comment got me a raised eyebrow from Cynthia.<br>"Come on, I'm not good at trash-talking!"  
>Suddenly the guy interrupted our argument, "Well learn it! Trash talking is the funnest part of being a pirate. Other than that, you've the passed the test. Welcome aboard me crew mates! "<br>"What about the final round?" I asked disappointedly.  
>"I've seen brother to brother fights... Tends to get a wee bit ugly." He gave out a shudder.<br>"So we're in!" I wanted to change the subject. Who knows what kind of sick story he was thinking about?  
>"Aye, you are!"<p>

Cynthia's POV

Oh my gosh! I can't believe we made it into his crew and we're leaving tomorrow! I had to remind Olivia after we left that tomorrow she has to act like a boy. I hope she'll remember! I think I'll have to remind her every day until she has it stuck in her little "perfect" brain of hers.

Anyways, omg tomorrow we'll be sailing off to look for treasure. He didn't tell us what treasure, but I bet it's something great! I hope we get good jobs on the ship. I'll just DIE if I get clean up duty! I can barely keep my DESK clean!

What I really, really want to be is to be on lookout duty. To see the sea, the sky, the birds! I think it will be thrilling to feel the nice ocean breeze on your face. Oh well. You get what you get and don't get upset. I won't complain if I get assigned to cooking or clean up. But hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

Olivia POV  
>I can't believe how quickly my life changed. It was like an hour ago I was worrying if Johnny was going to ask me to prom or not and now I am a boy on the ship of the infamous pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. And what bugs me the most, I can't help but feel... happy? Maybe even excited. I don't know. I always loved the sea…But why?<p>

I'm not totally adventurous as Cynthia is...or maybe I am...why would I agree to this if I wasn't? I've always read about pirates secretly, and I've always been fascinated by them. But I never would've DREAMED I would become a pirate on a ship captained by my favorite one to read about!

And now as we're packing our things and heading towards the shore, I feel no regret. I imagine those poor kids studying away for our big biology test tomorrow while Cynthia and I are out there going on adventures. 'Hehe suckers' I thought as I carried my luggage over to the ship. That reminds me, I am a boy! Ewww... hope that will change soon! Wow, that sentence pretty much insulted itself.

Cynthia's POV

I really like pretending to be a boy. I didn't even have to wear a wig, unlike Olivia. My hair is short enough to pass as boy hair, while Olivia's long, blonde hair has to be put into a wig. Seriously, she didn't go to the barber since she was 5 years old, except for cutting uneven edges. What's up with THAT?

Olivia's POV

God this wig is itchy! And these boy clothes are U-G-L-Y! And also NO makeup! Being a boy is hard work! The only good thing is that these shoes are SO damn comfortable!

But of course at school, you have to look all pretty and wear high heels and corsets and what not. I don't care if their in fashion, I can't freaking breathe with a corset on! I only wore it once, and it was enough to make me HATE the things!

We moved our tent conveniently next to the old building in case we have any questions to ask Jack.

"Captain Sparrow?"  
>"Please calls me Captain Jack Sparrow..."<br>"uh huh... ok! Umm one question. What stations are we going to be? Just so you know I don't do toilets..." I informed him.  
>"Good cause we don't have one!" I felt like I was going to throw up.<br>"No bathrooms? So how do we do our... you know business?"  
>"Just do it in this bucket." He gave me a dirty looking bucket. Eeeeewww!<br>"Umm yeah I don't think the bucket will work out..."

"It's the only thing we have! It's either the bucket, or holding it in."

"What about privacy?"

"We have a bathroom, but no toilet..."

I rolled my eyes. "If you're a pirate, and you pillage, plunder, raid and whatnot, can't you afford a decent toilet with the gold you steal?"

"Well I suppose... "  
>"So give me some gold and I'll buy some! Right now! There's a furniture store a block away... Actually don't give me any money. I already have some" He gave me this skeptical look. "I don't know... We're men! More than men, we're pirates! We don't need some fancy device to pee in!"<br>"Ewww! Never talk about what you do or not do in the toilet EVER again!"

I ran to the furniture store and bought a toilet. Thank goodness I'm the strongest girl in gym class, or I never would've been able to carry the box! Plus the store owner helped me carry it until the door. I pushed it through when the guy left. "Here! A toilet!" I walked over to the old building where the captain was and I showed him the toilet. "See was that so hard to do?"

His mouth dropped. "Whoa, you're one strong lad!"  
>"Yep! Always has, always will" I gave him a smug smile.<br>Cynthia just entered the room. "Hey Ol- I mean Justin! What going on?"  
>"I just got us a toilet!"<br>"Wait so there wasn't one before?" "Nope" "And you got us one?" "Yep" There was a long pause but then Cynthia hugged me and whispered, "Thank you!"... Awkward! "You can thank me by getting OFF me!" I smiled nervously. I whispered to her, "You're making us look weak in front of the pirate dude, toughen up!" "Right, just the thought of no toilet ..." she shuttered. "So we'll be heading towards our tent to pack the rest of our stuff, be sure to get the toilet on board." "Sure, just hurry we'll be leaving at dawn" "That gives us plenty of time…. After all it is 2 pm."

Cynthia's POV

Omg! I can't believe Olivia got a toilet! What's more, I can't believe we wouldn't have one otherwise! Yuck! I can't imagine not having one! Even on the streets, I stole a toilet for our little home we made. Yes, we had a home. Mobile. It was basically a fold away home. Tent, with necessities attached to the walls, so we just fold it up when we gotta move. Gives the phrase "moving house" a whole new perspective.

And now we're going to move all the time! Oh the irony...  
>"So... forget anything?" I asked Olivia.<br>"Nope. Got everything. I even made a list to ensure I don't forget anything cause who knows when we will get back here!" She was struggling to carry her 4 large suitcases. Come on, we live in a tent, how many belongings can she own?  
>"Well did you get warm socks?"<br>"OMG! I didn't... I got to go back there and get them" I rolled my eyes. Warm socks? Really?  
>"Don't worry I got enough for the both of us..." I said sarcastically.<p>

Well, tomorrow, our adventure will begin!

**How's the story so far? Everyone that reviewed will get to be listed here to make them feel special **

**So special thanks to:**

**SeleniaMoon**

**PirateGirl **

**PirateOfCarribbeanFan**


	3. Chapter 3

**We didn't get many reviews so **_**please **_**review! **

**Anyways enjoy this chapter **

Cynthia's POV  
>We woke up at 5:00 in the morning. Well not woke more like rudely awakened.<p>

"Mornin' everybody! Rise and shine!" Jack came out of the blue. When none of us even bothered to reply, he got out a megaphone and tried again. "MORNING EVERYBODY! RISES AND SHINE!"

"AAAAHHH!" we both woke up in a start.

"Ok good you're up"

"5 more minutes..." Olivia muttered half asleep.

I sat up in my bed and stretched. "Its like 5 in the morning!" I yawned.

"Wake us up in 2 hours" Olivia put a pillow over her head.

"Nope you need to wake up NOW! We're about to leave"

"Fine!" I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Seriously, I never knew pirates had a habit of waking up early. I usually cone around at about 9. And I missed an hour of school. The teacher's used to it by now, but you REALLY should've seen her face on the first day of school when I walked in at 9:30 saying, "Mornin' teacher" and fell back asleep at my desk.

And then Olivia entered and did the same thing. I remember the teacher saying "There is two of them?" Hehe yeah good times, bottom line: waking up, not my thing.  
>I surely hope it won't be like this everyday.<p>

I brushed my teeth, hopefully not for the last time, took a quick shower and changed into my boy clothes, now known as my regular clothes.

Then I exited looking fresh as I daisy. "Ok I'm ready, can I rest my head for a few minutes?" I asked Jack.

"Sure! Now Justin, WAKE UP AND GET READY!"

"Fine! FINE! I'm up!" she got out of bed sluggishly and headed towards the bathroom. She took her sweet time getting ready.

"Will we wake up early every day?" I yawned and asked jack. Oh well there is no way I will be getting back to sleep so better make the best of it.

"Only on emergencies like storms, raids, or a cheeseball attack" he replied.  
>"Cheeseball attack?" I said, lifting an eyebrow.<p>

"Aye. Don't joke about it. I'm deadly serious."

"Of course you are..." I said slowly.

There was a long awkward silence which Olivia interrupted by coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey do you where we're going to go?"

"Don't worry I have a route planned out and everything."

"And our jobs?"

"Ok so you're going to be on lookout duty" he points to Olivia. "and you are on cooking duty."

What! So not fair! She got the position I dreamed about! But I know better than complain so I just strained a smile and said, "Ok then..." 

Olivia's POV

Awwwww man! I got lookout duty! No fair! I LOVE to cook, and Cynthia lucked out and got that instead! "Thanks! I love lookout duty!" I forced a smile.

Well I hope I'll at least be able to VISIT the kitchen with all the lovely aromas, the yummy sauces, and the tasting section. Gosh, I'm getting hungry just thinking about it!

Heck all I get to do is watch the sea! I mean all I see is water! And I see water all the time... and I bet it gets frustrating after staring at water for 10 hours, I need to go to sleep at continue that routine all over again! When cooking you actually experiment with different recipes and you're moving... Oh how lucky is Cynthia!

"Good glad you liked how it turned out!" he gave us a smile. Yeah whatever...

"So are we going to go now?" Cynthia asked.  
>"Aye Kyle. Be near the ship in 5 minutes"<br>"Aye, aye sir!" me and Cynthia said simultaneously. We happen to do that a lot. Get's kinda annoying.

Jack's POV  
>I exited the room and headed towards me ship.<p>

Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret getting them on board? Yet I feel it is one of the smartest moves I ever made! These lads are strong, quick, and good with a sword. But also seem to be stubborn, hot-headed and very picky. Wow... they are like perfect made pirates. But they are still kids. And from my experience, which is not a lot, kids can give you a major headache. Ummm but from where are those deep dark brown eyes familiar to me? And that blonde hair...I could of sworn they remind me of someone! Whoa, calm down Jackie. You just met them yesterday, shouldn't go around making assumptions. Although that's what I do in most cases. Anyways got a weird feeling bout these two. Rather I keep me eye on them.

"Heyyyy captainnn!" Justin shouted.

"Hey there mates!"  
>"Soooooo I'm going to go to the kitchen to start my job!" Justin said. Wait, I could've sworn I told he was on the lookout duty!<p>

"No Justin, you go to the up there. Kyle is the one on the kitchen duty!"

"Hehehe you said _duty!_"

_See_ what I mean, HEADACHE! But I bet this isn't the worst of it. I've only been with them 10 minutes... I don't think I will make it through this. I need some help. Let's see who is very motherly and would agree to come on a filthy pirate infested pirate ship... well I know tons of women, but I don't think I know any well enough to tell them to come aboard. Wait how bout Lizzie? She is in fact a woman, she could be very motherly or so I think, and she's been on this boat thousands of times! But would that really be a good idea? I don't know but I'm not ready to take care of two kids, much less teenagers.

I think I'll be getting Lizzie on. She'll probably be on that island he left her on. One thing I'm sure: I can't handle these lads without her...

"Just go to the lookout station and Kyle go to the kitchen!"

Olivia's POV:

"Raise the anchors, and head south!"  
>"Where to Captain?" I asked.<br>"Let's just say we're going to visit an old time friend." he grinned.

The captain said we will make a small detour to pick up his friend. What friend does he have that's worth stopping for? I hope it's not another grumpy dude. We have WAY too many of THOSE in the crew! Let's just say the guy with the removable eye creeps me out. Who am I kidding? All of them creep me out. They don't scare me... they're just… different.

Cynthia's POV

Wow, I can't believe this...my first time EVER on a ship and I'll be stuck in the kitchen all day long! I don't even KNOW how to cook! Whenever I tried, I burnt almost everything, and when I didn't burn something, I turned sushi into fish stew, pastries into pancakes, and French fries into hash browns!

How I did that I have no clue! Poor guys, instead of eating french fries they have to eat hash browns! I love hash browns but that's not the point. Anyways I see Olivia is doing a terrible job at lookout duty. I mean come on, she sleeps most of the time! And we she doesn't she just reads a magazine. Where the heck did she get a bloody magazine?

Olivia's POV

OMG! Lookout duty is way more BORING than I thought! I have to occupy myself by reading my book, Pirate Tales Of The Caribbean. And when I got bored with THAT, I just read Pirates! New Fashions. Seriously, I never knew pirates even HAD fashions! I just found this slightly soggy magazine in one of the hammocks.

Omg maybe Captain Jack Sparrow has his look made for him! Hehe if he does, I am totally gonna rub his face in it. I always thought that once you become pirate you just put on regular clothes and from then you just don't change it. That's how it becomes so dirty and ripped. Maybe I was wrong... maybe it's like that on purpose... that makes me wonder what else I don't know about being a pirate.

I was just reading an article called "Go bananas for bandanas!" when all of a sudden, I spot this ship sailing kinda close. When I looked more carefully, I saw that it was flying the colors of the Royal Navy!

Finally something interesting! On the other hand, yikes! I got to tell the captain. I will go do that right now and... I eyed the article. Oh banana did go bananas! Good to know... Oh wait right the ship. "Jack, ship over there" I said nonchalantly then continued with the article. I did my part. "It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow and give me those binoculars!" He put his eye through it and gasped.  
>"Prepare for shooting if necessary. For now keep doing your shifts until something out of the ordinary happens. Maybe they're just passing by. Also Justin!"<br>Finally something to do around here. I jumped from the lookout place and to where Jack was.

"Sir, yes sir!"  
>"Go on to the cannons. If they start shooting shoot also. Also call Kyle from the kitchen, the hazelnut soup can wait."<p>

Cynthia's POV

Omg I NEVER knew hazelnut soup was SOOOOO hard! I hope something will give me an excuse to stop making it! Anyway, I had a bit of a problem when o found out THERE WAS NO HAZELNUTS! What will I do? I look around and find some walnuts. Oh well, I hope they won't notice the difference. I dropped a random amount of walnuts into the soup. The soup started to sizzle. Maybe it's a good sign...?

"Hey Kyle" Olivia walked into the kitchen and noticed the soup. I tried to cover it up as best I could and failed miserably.

"And we're supposed to eat that? You know what... I don't even want to know."  
>I tried to change the subject. "You were saying before?"<p>

I didn't have the energy to take criticism from Olivia.  
>"Oh right Captain wants you on the cannon and be ready to shoot if necessary..."<p>

"YES! Thank you!" I yelled out.  
>"Don't you want to know why?"<br>"Nope now let's go!"

I walked out of that darn kitchen with a smile on my face. Mainly cause I get to BLOW STUFF UP! Olivia saw my crazy smile and said "Only if necessary! And don't overdo it!"

"Fine..." I said and my smile turned upside-down.

**Thanks for reading chapter 3! Stay tuned for 4! It will be out soon **


	4. Chapter 4

**I realized you need to do disclaimer each time so in order of NOT getting sued and I happen to not like getting sued so…**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING of poc 1, 2, 3, 4, or any future ones and I defiantly don't own the characters… happy? The man has got his way once again! Hehe just kidding… **

**Anyways enjoy this chapter! **** Happy viewing… **

Olivia's POV  
>Who am I kidding? She would overdo it... and so would I! I never got to blow up stuff! The second I hear it's ok to shoot I am cranking it up, baby!<p>

BOOM! A cannonball shot through the wall, a few feet away from Cynthia. "Can we shoot NOW?" "Fire away!" jack shouted. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Me and Cynthia were on fire! Well at least Cynthia was! "OMG!' Cynthia! You're on fire!" "Thanks!" she smiled "No I mean literally ON FIRE!" "AAAAAAAH!" she ran around screaming. I found a bucket of water and I poured it on her. She frowned and said, "Was that really necessary?" "Yep!" I said as I poured another bucket on her. "Was THAT one necessary?" "Nope!" I smirked.

"Now that cannon balls are crashing into our ship I don't think this is the appropriate time to joke around" Cynthia said seriously.  
>"Just trying to have a little fun" I said defensively. "killjoy"<br>"What's that?"  
>"Nothing" I said quickly.<br>"Now if you don't mind filthy navy people are invading this ship. Will you just fight em'?"  
>"Oh yeah sure."<br>Two guys showed up in both sides of us, swords in fighting position.  
>We both went our separate direction sword in hands. "AAAAAHHHH"<br>"Oh look it's a little kid. So cute" one of the guy fighting me said.  
>"DON'T CALL ME A LITTLE KID!" I yelled and kicked him in the gut.<p>

"oomph!" the guy replied after I kicked him. The second guy looked at me fiercely and charged with the sword. I blocked, somehow twisted his sword out of his hand like Cynthia did to me when we dueled. "You stole my trick!" Cynthia said while fighting the other dude. "Does it really matter?" "It does to me!" and she stabbed the guys stomach. "OMG!" she cried out when he fell to the floor. "I killed a guy!" "Good for you...now if you mind i need some help here!" the guy had me cornered, when suddenly I spotted a pistol just lying on the floor next to me. I crouched down, picked it up, and hot the guy. "No fair..." he muttered as he fell to the ground. "And that's why no Ome messes with me!" I smirked. "Or me!" Cynthia chimed in. Gosh, did she ALWAYS have to ruin my victory moments?

"Let it be a lesson to all you..." I was interrupted with a scream of a guy who headed right towards me. I just moved 3 inches aside and he fell down the deck and into the ocean. "Come on can you people at least let me finish my speech!" Then another guy came for me all dramatically and in slow motion. "What ARE you doing?" I asked annoyingly. "Trying to make things more dramatic... sheesh..."  
>"Alright cut the crap and let's duel!"<br>"Sure but let me warn you I am a black belt in karate!"  
>I give him a raised eyebrow.<br>"Fine a white belt but still..." he seemed sort of embarrassed.  
>"Ok... how good are you at sword fighting?" I asked.<br>"Good enough I 'suppose. My dad was in the army so he taught me some stuff he knew..."  
>"Oh and how is your father today?" I lowered the blade and started chatting with him. He also seemed to be really into the conversation.<br>"He died in the middle of a war. A guy shot him..." He had a really sad tone.  
>"Oh I'm so sorry! But at least you knew your dad. I'm an orphan."<br>Cynthia interrupted our conversation, "CUT THE CHIT-CHAT..." she stabbed someone, "AND FIGHT! REMEMBER HE IS THE" _kick "_THE BAD GUY" _punch._

"Oh yeah right" and I slashed at the guy with my sword. The guy fell to the found and I saw a guy with a gun behind me. "Hehehe" he chuckled evilly as he advanced. "I'm gonna capture you! And if you won't be cooperative, I'll shoot!" "just one thing you need to know about me" "what?" I stabbed him in the gut and smirked. "I'll never be cooperative!"

"That's my sis... sissy brother!" I glared at her for almost making that mistake.  
>She mouthed 'sorry'.<br>I took the gun that laid on the ground. "This could be useful"  
>"Whoa I don't think the world is ready for an Olivia with a gun" she said as she took the gun gently from my hand and put it back on the floor. She's probably right, maybe one time I'll be really angry at her and do something I'd regret. Wait did she just call me Olivia in public? She needs to stop doing that. Good thing no one's around. "That's my sis... sissy brother!" I glared at her for almost making that mistake.<br>She mouthed 'sorry'.  
>I wonder if there are any bad guys left. "I'm going to check if we're still being attacked" I said to Cynthia as I went on deck. "okie dokie!" I heard her say. By the way things looked, everything was all peaceful. I didnt see the navy ship anymore. And everyone was doing their regular business. Darn, that means I have to go back on lookout duty! Stupid lookout duty...<p>

Well it was this or doing "cleanup the dead bodies" duty... so no thanks. Just kidding, we didn't kill a lot of people. Just injured or scared away, but they deserved it! We were just protecting ourselves. Anyways Jack said we're headed to this island and we should be there in 2 days time. Just hope it's worth the journey that we're taking just to pick up this one person.

Cynthia's POV:  
>I can't believe I'm saying this but that navy attack was just what I needed. It was thrilling, it was exciting, it was dangerous... In one word: awesome! That fight totally distracted me from my horrible duty as a cook. I hope we have more of these coming up cause I CANNOT take this much longer. I have no idea what I'm cooking! Is it jello or some spinach casserole? I just don't know!<p>

"Dinner time!" the captain shouted. NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I just CAN'T be humiliated by letting everyone eat my walnut-spinach-jello-casserole!

"Almost finished! 5 more minutes!" I shouted through the kitchen. Ok calm down, cynthia, this is no Time to panic... Who am I kidding? It's the PERFECT time to panic!  
>Ok think , think 'What would Olivia do?' ... probably cooked something good to begin with! Oh god this is not good!<p>

After 5 minutes, I was really getting worried. "KYLE! WHERES OUR FOOD?" the captain shouted really annoyed at me. Okay, I'll give this a shot..."coming!" I said as I walked into the dining room and served the hungry pirates. When the jack took a bite out of his food, his eyes widened in shock. Uh oh..."Kyle! Come right over here!" he demanded. I walked sheepishly over to him. "Yes?" I squeaked nervously. "Kyle...this is the BET food I've ever tasted!" Huh? Wasn't expecting that...

"Ummm thanks!"

"What's the dish called?"

"walnut-spinach-jello-casserole!"

"Brilliant!" I was a little confused, who in their right mind would like this twisted thing over there? I'm debating if I can call it food! Oh well if the Captain likes it, it must be good... or at least good enough for a pirate.

Wait a second...oh no! If the captain likes my food, then I'll stay in kitchen duty FOREVER! NOOOOOOOO! I'll NEVER get outside now!

Olivia's POV

As soon as Cynthia stepped inside the kitchen, Jack stopped smiling and spitted the food away.

"RUM! I need rum to get this horrible taste out of my mouth!" he ran around in circles.

"Here, sir!" Gibbs gave him a bottle. He drank it right up, not leaving out a drop.  
>"Oh god that was, that was...horrifying!"<p>

"I told you so... now what you got to do is tell her she's on lookout duty and put me in the kitchen! Then you don't have to tell her she's bad, no one's feeling gets hurt and everybody's happy!" I am brilliant! I am glad I thought this plan through! Now I'll be in the kitchen, he won't be mad, and we'll enjoy good tasting, delicious food!

"But ye loved the lookout duty so much... I wouldn't want to take that away from you!"

"Well I am willing to make that sacrifice for the crew..." 'Gladly' I added in my mind.

"Ok just GET INTO THAT KITCHEN! I hope your cooking is A LOT better than kyle's!" "aye aye captain!" I said in what I hoped to be a I-dont-wanna-do-this-but-im-sacrificing-it tone. Well, it sure seemed to work!

"Also you should break it to him nicely that his cooking is... how do I put it?"  
>"hideously disgusting" I finished his sentence.<br>"Yeah that! And he is on the lookout duty!"  
>"Sure thing, captain!"<p>

"CY-I mean, KYLE!"

"what?"

"1st of all, the captain said your food was horribly disgusting. 2nd, you're on lookout duty now and I'm in kitchen!"

"YIPPEEEEEEEE!"

Jacks POV

I was just drinking a glass of rum when I heard Kyle's voice scream...in excitement. 'what the bloody hell?' I thought. I thought that Kyle HATED lookout! Or was that Justin? Oh god, I hope that I am not confusing one with the other.

Oh well what I do know is that his scream of excitement made me drop my rum! Oh bugger!  
>"What's going on in there? What was that scream that by the way made me drop me precious rum!"<p>

"Nothing!" I heard Kyle's voice yell or so I hope it's Kyle.

**Also if it is not too much trouble, please review! I mean it takes 1 minute and it makes me happy! And me being happy means quicker updates and more action! If you don't, this story will become a chick-flick with tons of corny drama moments and whatnot. **

**Jack Sparrow- NOOOOO!**

**See? And you don't want to anger him! **

**Also tell us what you think of the story. And if we made any flaws whatsoever don't be shy to tell us. **

**Happy weekend to all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. One of us was in Canada for 10 days and I wasn't able to write much. But I'm back and here chapter 5! **** Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC… if I did I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing my stories in here for absolutely nothing in return… No I would be on a ship, me myself sailing the high seas, going on adventure! *sigh* but alas… I do not.**

Olivia's POV:

Cynthia just skipped merrily to her station leaving me to my duties.

"Jack how much time do I have to make a meal for 50 people?"

"About an hour... they can get a little feisty when they are hungry. So we don't want to go down THAT road..."

I gulped. "Can't I have some help?"

"Nope!" he replied plainly then just walked off to his cabin.

Okay. I'm going to make a meal for 50 people in an hour with no help...what do I do? HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!

Calm down, Olivia, this is no time for panic...you just gotta focus...heck, this is a PERFECT time for panic! AAAAAAAAAH!

Ok…. Think, think! I can make lasagna! A big one! It takes 20 minuets to make one! And one is about 10 servings... and how many 20's are in a hour? 1, 2, 3, 4... umm 5! and 5x10=50. So that's perfect! Whoa, I actually solved that WITHOUT using a calculator…

Anyways….that means I got to make lasagnas nonstop till the hour's over... yikes!

'Calm down I can do this!' I told myself. I grabbed a knife and a spatula. "It is ON!"

Cynthia's POV:  
>"Can't get better than this" I said to myself as the sea breeze blew on my face. And now the food will be prepared for me instead of me making it myself.<p>

I just need to lay back and relax. Wonder how Olivia is doing…. Hope she's enjoying this as much as I am.

Olivia POV:

"WHERE IS THE FREAKING LASAGNA NOODLES!" I searched frantically through the shelves. "oh god! Now I'm two minutes off schedule and still no lasagna noodles!"

What can I do? I go to the pasta drawer...nothing, not even spaghetti, which probably won't help me anyway! All I could find in there was some dust, cobwebs, and... a family of ants! EEEEWWWW! I slam the drawer close before any of the ants could get out.

I am desperate so I even looked in the freezer. I didn't find any noodles but I did find some old rotten yogurt. Oh note to self: leave that in Cynthia's pillow. I put some rotten yogurt in a bag so I can prank Cynthia later then I had an idea! I got a lot of hardtack (biscuits) and put cheese and ham in-between. When I made 50, I yelled "DINNER!" and everyone rushed to the table at the speed of light.

I kept my fingers crossed. Hope it turns out good! If not... Yikes! Well it's a good thing I know how to improvise.

The captain took a bite. "This...is...actually quite good! What do you call this strange but good thing?"

"I call it...a sandwich!"

"umm quite interesting... And bizarre…. yet oddly delicious. Keep up the good work"

I smiled, "Aye sir!"

I can't believe my strange mix of things actually worked!

Cynthia's POV

HOW? When I mix together things, it turns out bad, but when SHE does it, it turns out good!

This is just mixed up... Literally!

"Make it again sometime! Also for breakfast make an omelet...Wonder what will turn out from that" Jack told Olivia, licking his fingers.

Clearly Jack is impressed, drats. Now _I _need something to impress him...

What can I do to impress him too...? AHA! Next time a ship comes by with a lot of treasure, I can steal most of it, and the best part, and show it to the captain, and then he'll be impressed! I'll show him what I do best! But no one seems to be in the distance. Oh well, when the time is right….

Olivia's POV  
>I love kitchen duty! Well now that the pressure of the lasagna is off, it's pretty great. Mainly cause of the fact that SOMEONE ELSE has to clean up my messes! And when it's not meal time, I just hang out, read some of my "Pirate fashions" magazine, and chat with some of my mates. I made some new friends on the ship.<p>

There are some guys a few years older than me that I sometimes chat with. Yeah I met this one 18 year old named Spike, btw the name suits him real well, and we got along real great. He taught me how to pick a lock with only my fingernail. Which will be useful to open one's dairy *cough* Cynthia.

Also this other guy named Buck, age 20, he taught me how to sing the pirate song. We also talked about our life. He chatted about how he was never liked by the boys when he was at school because he wasn't willing to wear those school jackets or whatever.

Well I remember at my school, I was really popular, I had a lot of friends, and I was expected to wear the most fashionable stuff, because I was so popular and all that. When I wore a corset one time, to see what it was like, I almost fainted! I could barely breathe, but everyone was like "wow Olivia you look so hot!" just cause of the corset! That day, I swore to myself that I would never EVER wear a corset, even if my life depended on it!

Anyway, I'm supposed to be a pirate boy on a ship, and USUALLY pirate boys aren't expected to wear corsets, so thank goodness for that!

Speaking of uncomfortableness, this boy wig Cynthia somehow got for me is SUPER itchy! I keep scratching at my head, and I hope no one thinks I have lice! Although I'm thinking half of them do… Another note: Don't borrow anyone's hairbrush.

Cynthia's SOOOOO lucky! She doesn't have to wear a wig because her hair is short enough to pass as boy hair! She just puts it in a short ponytail that looks like boy hair. She also hung around boys at school, so she probably knows a lot about how to act like one. I just observe the surrounding people and my notes so far are: smelly, sloppy, and rude.

I don't know if it's just pirates that are like this, or all boys. Either way, I need to act like this to seem like I belong here, which is really hard for me to do.

The rude thing I got covered and sloppy I can do but I CAN'T go around smelling like a walking trashcan! I just can't...

Also that reminds me of the person Jack is picking up… I wonder who the important mystery person is...probably just another smelly pirate dude...but then why would the captain make a detour just to pick him up? I wonder about this until I bump into a pole. Note to self: Do NOT get lost in thought while on a ship.

I walk over to the side of the ship and look out at the ocean. I sigh. I just love the endless mass of water that people call the Caribbean.

Hey, I wonder if I can catch some fish for dinner...nah, if I try to fish when the boats moving, I might end up overboard! And I definitely do NOT want that to happen.

Cynthia's POV

Lookout duty is so great! I love feeling the wind tossing around my hair, the ocean spray on my face! It's just so...relaxing, peaceful. I can't imagine going a day without feeling the sea. Being on lookout is awesome! Seeing miles and miles of blue Caribbean water was amazing. I can't believe I've missed this all my life... I always had a magnetic pull towards the sea, wonder why.

Another thing that is great about lookout duty is that you get a lot of time to think. I remember school...I never listened to lessons and instead was the class clown, shooting out sarcastic remarks at the teacher and pulling pranks on him.

I remember one time, in French class, I put a thumbtack on the teacher's chair, and when he sat down, he jumped right back up shouting out a string of curse words in 7 different languages, all of which sounded pretty bad. It was hilarious!

Also in math class, I told the teacher that 2+2=5, and when she disagreed, I did a bunch of real-looking math to prove it, and when I finished she looked pretty confused. "I guess you're correct..." she scratched her head. And I was like "IN YOUR FACE! it was all fake!" then all the class started laughing.

One thing that bothered me was that Olivia also had a natural-born talent to prank... Yet she doesn't do it in public. The only time she pranks someone is ME when I'm alone with her. Ugh... What a waste of talent on her.

Well she did do a prank one time in class... But no one knew it was her, except me. I always know.

Anyways she sent a note to our very ugly looking teacher that she was her secret admirer. And to meet her in the abandoned alley next to the school in 5 minutes.

First of all, it got us an extra recess while the teacher went off to find her "secret admirer" and second, her face expression when she got back after 2 hours and no one showed up was PRICELESS!

The good ol' days...I wonder if I'll be able to prank anyone on this ship. Hmmmm…

Omg! I just thought of a really great prank! But who to play it on...I don't want to mess with those big, though, mean looking guys...olivia! I can prank her! I just need some string, a doubloon, a fishing rod, and a pie. Oh this is gonna be good! I can just imagine the look on her face when I pull this one on her. 

Olivia's POV

I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach...as if Cynthia's gonna pull a prank on me...well, two can play at that game! All I need is some angry/hungry/annoying monkeys, some bananas, tape, string, and a biggish bird cage! This is gonna be great! I go over to Cynthia's bed to set it up.

**Don't forget to review (: Until the next chapter, bye bye. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took us so long to update! We haven't really got any excuse… guess haven't really gotten to it. We like finished half then we had all this stuff to do and the internet crashed. Well on the bright side, it is finished now and we made it extra long just for you! So…. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters and anything even slightly resembling it. But I do own my OC characters and any other stuff that you might not find familiar. Also I do not own youtube. Not even stinkin' youtube. *sigh* **

Cynthia's POV  
>I go to the kitchen half an hour before dinner preparations start to set up my prank. I got some other guy to be my replacement on lookout while I "take a quick bathroom break". He actually bought it! Oh wait here comes Olivia!<p>

Olivia's POV

I walk into the kitchen and see a doubloon, just lying around there. "Mine!" I shout as I try to pick it up. The coin flies away. My only thoughts are "Must get coin!" as I chase after it.

I only realize it's a prank once it's too late and BAM! My face slams into something squishy and creamy. I lick around my face to taste what it is.  
>"Cherry..." I mumble as I recognize the taste. I got myself slammed into a PIE! "CURSE YOU CY-KYLE!" I shout at the top of my lungs.<p>

I see Cynthia snickering in the corner with a video camera. Oh. No. She. DIDN'T! I try to run over to kill her, but I slip on a bit of pie.

Cynthia's POV

Omg! I'm just totally cracking up right now! This is HILARIOUS! She didn't just get slammed into a pie, she also slipped on a piece! This is gonna get a million views on YouTube! I better go upload it into my laptop.

Where'd I leave it...oh yeah! On my bed! I walk over to the crew's cabin, and I see a banana on my bed. All that laughing sure worked me up an appetite! I grab the banana, and then I hear the "click" sound of a cage opening...oh great...when I grabbed the banana, it triggered a cage to unlock! And there's something crawling out!

It's...it's...monkeys? AAAAAAAAH! They think I stole their banana! And hungry monkeys can be VERY aggressive! I run out of the room with 15 monkeys chasing me. "I…HATE…MONKEYS!" I yell as I run away from them. I got some strange looks from the crew, but then those looks turned to scared ones once they saw the monkey stampede chasing me.

They were screeching at me like a carriage wheel stopping suddenly after it was going very fast. I throw my boot at the stampede, which knocked down about 3, but I still had like 10 more to deal with. I swore to myself that moment that next time I'll see a monkey; I'll try to kill it. Then I saw Olivia with a video camera, I knew I was gonna be a laughingstock on YouTube overnight.

"I ask you, where the hell did you get 15 monkeys!" I yelled at her. It was a question that bothered me. I mean we're on a stinkin' boat, for goodness sakes!

"Some guy hooked me up" I was about to continue up until the rest of the monkeys continued to chase me.

"Hey what the bloody hell is going on here!" I heard the captain yelling.

Olivia just stood there in the crowd, looking innocent. Oh no, if I'm going down I'm taking her with me!

"Well Justin here thought it would be funny to release angry vicious monkeys to chase me!" I screamed as I kept running around, avoiding any unnecessary biting that might come from the monkeys.

"Justin..." His voice accusing. "Where did you get that monkey!"

"Is that" a monkey was about to pounce one me. I ducked. "really important right now! Get those freaking monkeys away from me!"

"yeah yeah yeah, in a second. I just need to know, have been looking or a couple."

"oh well..." Olivia started. My scream interrupted her.

"That monkey just bit me!"

"Fine, Justin?"

"Yes?"

"Call those monkeys off."

"What do you want me to do with them?"  
>"Just... give them back to that guy that you got it from..." he ordered. Then just stepped back into his cabin. He is in there a lot, wonder what he does there...<p>

Olivia's POV

Personally, I think that this was the best payback of all time! This is my best prank yet! Although it cost me 5 doubloons from borrowing the monkeys from Freddy, it was totally worth it! Well I have to give them back now. I pick up the monkeys, put them back in their cage, and feed them bananas. "You did great!" I whispered to the monkeys.

"Hey Freddy!" I shout out.

"What?" he replied.

"Heres your monkeys!" I say as I hand him the cage. "Thank you!" he says and goes away.

"Will you two STOP shouting, I'm trying to sleep!" Cynthia shouted from the lookout station.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your job!" I asked obnoxiously.  
>"Aren't <em>you<em> supposed to be doing your job... its lunch time in 30 minutes!"  
>"You're bluffing, lunch doesn't start till" I check my watch. "30 minutes... oh god! Got to go!"<p>

I hurry off to the kitchen. When I get there, I grab some eggs. Well he DID say to make an omelet! I crack them and pour them into the pan on the fire. I sprinkle some cheese and fold the egg with the spatula.

"one down, 49 to go!" I say to no one in particular. After about 30 minutes, I made all 50 omelets. Only then do I notice that the old yogurt I put in a bag for later leaked into all the omelets when I was cooking them. "AAAAAAAAH!" I yell and run around in panic. The serving guy comes, ignores me when I say "DONT TAKE THOSE!", and goes to serve my yogurt omelets.

"TAKE ME INSTEAD!" oh god! This is NOT good... that yogurt is like 1000 years old! I know he happened to like the mix of ingredients I did last time but it will take a miracle for him to like THOSE! Well there is nothing left to do but hope.

I cross my fingers for luck (which probably won't happen) and go into the dining room to try out my dish.

Everybody, including me, was about to take a bite when the boat came to a halt.

"Captain, we reached the island!" Some random crew member shouted out.

'Yes! Nobody will have to taste my terrible meal! I am SAVED!

Thanks god, you came through for me once again.

Everyone rushed out of the galley to take a look at the island.

Jacks POV

I sure hope dear ol' Lizzie will say yes to help. I don't know if I can handle these lads much longer! First the annoyingness, then the pranks...I don't know what I'd do if she disagrees!

And I'm pretty sure Justin screwed up the omelet. I can tell, a pirate always knows.

Wow, I haven't seen Lizzie in such a long time. Would she be glad to see me? Or will she yell at me like she usually does? Im guessing both...

Cynthia's POV

Wow! I can't wait to see who this mystery person is! Also, I'm positive Olivia screwed up the omelet. Sisters always know...anyways, we went off the boat to come to a seemingly deserted island. It can't be deserted, unless the captain wants a monkey...I shudder from the bad memories. Well, I'll just have to hope that he doesn't.

We walked on the beach until we reached a jungle. The captain pulls out his sword and cuts through the thick vines to clear the path. We come to a pond, where we refill our water supply. I feel someone push me, and the next thing I know I'm in the water.

Olivia's POV  
>I just couldn't resist. She was so near the water, just waiting to fall in. So I just hurried along the events by pushing her in. Cynthia spits out a fish and gives me a frightening glare. If looks could kill, I'd totally be dead in a few seconds. "Hehehe" I laugh nervously and run ahead.<p>

Cynthia POV:  
>Ewwww these waters are disgusting. Now I'm soaking wet and I smell bad! Thanks to... Olivia.<br>She better watch out. I just got up quickly and followed the rest of the crew. I'll get her later, when she least expects it, i smile evilly to myself.

We walk until we see a hill with a small cottage. Phew, no monkeys. It's still a little bit more to walk, but I can see it clearly. It's all neat...suspicious. And it actually has a doormat...even more suspicious. It's can't be another smelly pirate, unless that smelly pirate has a very neat wife.

Omg! It smells like perfume here... That's no pirate! If it was... That would be weird... No pirate EVER smells good! One of the things I hate most about living on pirate infested ship. And it's worse that I have to make myself smell bad not to arouse any suspicions... And that's really hard considering I'm a girl, I like to smell good!

Well...Olivia likes smelling way better than me, but still! I wore at least a TINY bit of perfume everyday at school. Fine, I wore more than a tiny bit, buts that's not the point! The mystery person is probably a woman, a girl, or a very rich nobleman, altough I wonder why the captain would want ANY of those choices.

Jack's POV:  
>I walked over to the small cottage, crew behind me and the boys causing their usual mayhem...<br>It seemed like forever since I've seen dear ol' Lizzie... I feel sort of nervous. But why?

I'm captain jack sparrow! The infamous pirate lord of the caribbean! I don't get nervous, especially from a woman! Then why do I feel this way? I shake off these nervous feelings, step up to the door, and think about whether to knock or just barge in.

Oh well it is Elizabeth, if I barge in it will start an unnecessary fight... And I don't really want that.  
>So I just knocked. All the crew looked genuinely shocked at my sudden polite manner.<br>"Be right there!" I heard Elizabeth call out. Wait how am I going to ask her this exactly. I show up at her door with 2 boys and say, "'Hey Liz, come to the Pearl, these two monsters are your problem now!" Probably won't be the best option...

Well I barely have two seconds to think about this when lizzie comes to the door and says, "Oh! Hey jack! Long time no see!" I was just about to answer when I saw a genuine look of horror on dear ol' lizzie's face.

I look behind me, expecting to see a somehow revived kraken or somethin' of the sort, when all I see is Spike letting Justin and Kyle to taste rum. No biggie.

"How could you let your crew give rum to two underaged boys?" well apparently Lizzie sees this as a problem. "Well, speaking of those two lads, I have to ask you someth-"

I am cut off by lizzie nagging me. "You are really irresponsible! Not paying any attention to these kids! You know, they should really have some sort of motherly figure!" "about that, Lizzie-" "oh just shut it! I'm coming on your ship to supervise these kids whether you like it or not!"

I open my mouth to say something but just shut it. Well it would be better if I say nothing and let her join. So I put on my best "defeated" look, "Well if you insist..." I secretly smirked to myself.  
>"I'm going to pack my bags!" she said half cheerfully, half still annoyed at me. I'm guessing she hasn't gotten much action on this deserted island.<p>

**Well we got Lizzie on… may the adventures begin! Hope you liked this chapter :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey peoples! We need more pirates on the ship! (plus we're having major writer's block….) Fill out this form in your review, and we'll choose 5 lucky people for OCs! It can be a girl (disguising as a boy) or a boy. It can be any age from 15-30. Here's the form, just copy and paste it to your review and fill it out!

Name: (first and last)

Fake name: (if it's a girl disguising as a boy)

Gender:

Age:

Why theyre on the ship:

Personality:

We shall anounce the 5 winners when we have chosen. Good luck!


End file.
